Pumpkin
Pumpkins are blocks that appear on grass in a similar manner to mushrooms, but they do not spread. They are found most commonly in mountain and plain Biomes, but can also appear in sandy and snow covered areas, though rarely. They can appear in swamp biomes as of update 1.8. They are usually found in groups but can sometimes be found as one single pumpkin. Natural pumpkins are rarer than diamond ore, most commonly found in mountain and hill biomes. They also can be found in block form in Woodland Mansions. They look like jack-o-lanterns except they don't emit light. As of 1.13, the pumpkin with the face is known as carved pumpkin, and the pumpkin with no face is now called pumpkin, and cannot be equipped. Crafting |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |product2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-5= }} Uses *Harvested pumpkins can be equipped as a helmet without any actual armor value. It is unique in that it limits a player's view of the world as if it were seen from inside the pumpkin. The pumpkin helmet can be removed and placed into a player's inventory. Although it has no armor value, it can be a serious help during nighttime expeditions: when worn as a helmet, a player may look directly at endermen with no worry as to whether the enderman will attack a player. *Pumpkins can be used to make jack-o-lanterns, a decorative item that lights an area up and can be placed underwater. *As of the 1.9 pre-release, a snow golem can be crafted by vertically stacking two snow block on the ground, then placing a pumpkin on top of it. Snow golems will throw snowballs at hostile mobs. *One pumpkin can be used to make four pumpkin seeds through crafting. *Iron golems are made with pumpkins and iron blocks. The iron blocks are placed in a T formation with the pumpkin centered on top. *A player can create pumpkin pie using a pumpkin, sugar and an egg. The pie restores when eaten. *As of the Update Aquatic, pumpkins must be sheared (defaults to right-click) in order to turn them into jack-o-lanterns. This will yield 1 pumpkin seed. Data Values The pumpkin has 5 different data values: 0: Facing south 1: Facing west 2: Facing north 3: Facing east 4: Faceless Trivia *The pumpkins already have faces carved into them when they grow. *When making golems, a dispenser can place the pumpkin and create the golem as a result. *When worn in the Xbox 360 version, it has no real use other than aesthetic purposes. *Pumpkins cannot be placed when there is an air block below it. *When a pumpkin is pushed from a piston from below, it will break and a player can collect it. *Pumpkins cannot be pulled back by Sticky Pistons. *When a player wears a pumpkin in The End, the endermen will not bother them. However, the disadvantage is that it limits a player's field of vision, which can increase the danger of the ender dragon successfully attacking them. *Faceless pumpkins used to be an unused block in 1.7 and were later removed then reused in 1.13. Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Plants Category:Natural Blocks Category:Farming Category:Interactive blocks Category:Trading